


Avengers x reader

by curiouskoala



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouskoala/pseuds/curiouskoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are sent to get some girl with strange powers. Little did they know she was going to change her life.<br/>She becomes part of the team, Fury hates her, everyone gets along with her but she has a dark past. Will they be able to help her live peacefully?<br/>Different endings!! You get to chose who you end the story with!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Attention!!  
> This fic will have different endings. You’ll be able to end the story with who you want!  
> This is set after the first movie, ignoring the events of the second (sorry for those who wished I didn’t ignore it but I’m still not comfortable with writing about it)  
> I hope you like it!!!  
> If you spot any mistakes that I may have done, please report them to me so I can correct them  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated  
> Thanks for reading!!  
>  -KB-

  "Avengers! To the meeting room!" Shouted a voice over the intercom.

  You could say that it was being a normal day for the group. There were no villains, no missions, no nothing. Until now.  
  They weren't going to ignore it. They could, but they weren't going to. Director Fury's voice sounded more serious than usual and that was saying a lot.  
  Steve was the first to get there. He entered the room and saw Coulson sitting next to Fury. He sent him a questioning glance but the agent said nothing.  
  Natasha and Clint came in a few moments later followed by Bruce.  
  There was no sign of Tony so they waited. 15 minutes later, he came in.  
  "Sorry for the delay. I just couldn't be here without all of my beauty"  
  "Sit down, Stark. This is important" said Fury.  
  He sat down and listened.  
  "We need you to look at something" said Coulson.  
  He pressed a button from some kind of remote control and the TV started playing a video.  
  It showed a robbery. Just when the thieves were getting away they... Froze?  
  "Uhh... What the hell?" Exclaimed Clint.  
  Suddenly, a figure came in the shot. She quickly ran away but she looked at the camera first. Coulson stopped the footage and zoomed in her face.  
  "That" said Fury pointing at the screen "is (Y/N) (L/N)"  
  "Wait. (Y/N) (L/N)? I've heard that name before" said Natasha.  
  "She's one of the people that have an inconclusive file"  
  "Woah! An inconclusive file? That's pretty rare right?" Asked Tony.  
  "*sigh* Look, it doesn't matter. I just need you to bring her to me"  
  "Which one of us?" Asked Steve.  
  "All of you"  
  That caused some surprise in the room. It wasn't usual for Fury to need all of them in one mission.  
  "All of us? To get some kid?"  
  "She may not look like it but she is very dangerous. We failed to catch her numerous times. So yes, all of you"

  
**> >>time skip<<<**

  
  They were dropped off in some desert part of Finland. They had managed to localize her through witnesses of strange events.  
  They were walking through the almost empty street, with normal clothes on top of their uniforms when they saw her. She was... Feeding kittens.  
  "Seriously? I'm trying to capture her but the kittens are not making this easy" said Tony.  
  Unfortunately, she heard him. She looked at them and ran away. They ran after her immediately.  
  "Hawkeye, Iron Man! Try and catch her on the other side. Widow and me will go on this side. Doctor Banner.... Stay with the kittens" said Steve a bit flustered.  
  "That's... Actually not a bad idea" said Bruce.  
  They ran after her (flew after her in Tony's case) but they met each other in the middle with no clue of her whereabouts.  
  "Iron Man"  
  "I'm on it" he said before flying out and looking at the floor, trying to catch her "Jarvis, thermal vision"  
  "Thermal vision 100%" replied the AI.  
  He spotted two figures close together.  
  "Guys! She's with Bruce!"  
  Meanwhile, Bruce was holding two kittens in one arm and some cat food on the opposite hand. He saw a figure approach him but he couldn't see it's face. The person was wearing a hoodie.  
  "Thank you for taking care of them" it said gently "I'll be taking them into my care now"  
  He held the kittens and gave them to the person who walked away peacefully.  
  He heard the intercom go off.  
  "Dr Banner! She's near you!"  
  He got up and looked around. When he saw nothing, he waited for the others.  
  They went back to the helicarrier.  
  "Avengers! Report" sounded Fury's voice.  
  "Sir, she disappeared into thin air" said Steve.  
  "*sigh* So you didn't manage to catch her"  
  "What kind of villain is she anyway?" Asked Tony "Because, I mean- she was feeding kittens! That's the epitome of a good guy"  
  "I never said she was a villain" said Fury.  
  "Then what is she exactly"  
  "I'm not sure myself"

  A shout was heard in the intercom.  
  "Director Fury!"  
  "Yes Agent?"  
  "She's here!"  
  "What?"  
  "(Y/N) (L/N) sir. She's inside the helicarrier!"  
  "Show me the cameras"  
  Some tech guy putted all the footage live on to the computer next to them.  
The door on camera 1 opened and revealed the girl, dressed in some jeans, a T-shirt and arm warmers. Three agents showed up instantly and threatened her with guns. With one hand movement, they were glued to the wall gently, not being able to move. She continued moving and showed up on camera 2.  
  "How is she doing that?" Said Natasha looking at the footage.  
  The girl found more agents but continued walking.  
  "Permission to shoot at her, sir"  
  "Permission granted" said Fury.  
  They started shooting but she wasn't even hit by the bullets. They stopped before reaching her and fell to the floor.  
  (Y/N) looked at the camera and smirked. Suddenly, she disappeared.  
  "It happened again!" Said Steve.  
  "Sir! She's on camera 7"  
  They turned to camera 7 and there she was, gluing agents to the walls.  
  She passed to camera 8 and did the same thing but one of the agents managed to punch her shoulder. She looked at the agent with an emotionless face, glued him to a wall and continued her journey.  
  On camera 9, she sighed and looked at the camera. Then she disappeared again.  
  "Agent! Where is she?" Shouted Fury to the tech guy.  
  "She's outside your door, sir. The door has a three password permission. It's impossible to enter without them"  
  "Show me"  
  He turned the camera on and it showed the girl looking at the device on the door. She placed a (H/C) curl that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear and she started hitting the numbers on the device.  
  "How many numbers does each password have?" Asked Tony.  
  "24, sir"  
  They kept looking at the girl until the device made a sound.  
  "She got the first one right!" Exclaimed Steve.  
  She kept hitting the numbers and eventually, got the second one right.  
  "Sir, she's almost in"  
  "Agents, get ready to fire. Avengers, get ready to fight"  
  "Fight for what? She hasn't hurt anyone in the ship and you think she's only coming after us?" Asked Clint.  
  Suddenly they herd the door open.  
  "Fire!"  
  All the agents in the room were shooting at her. Thousands of bullets dropped in front of her and when they stopped, they saw her without a single scratch.  
  "...What?" whispered Tony to himself.  
  "Can I speak now?" She asked.  
  "What are you?" Asked Clint.  
  "Human. Although people call me (Y/N)"  
  "What are you doing here?" Asked Fury.  
  "Fury! I haven't seen you in a while! Still hate me for doing nothing?"  
  "I repeat. What are you-"  
  "I heard you the first time. If I didn't answer it's because I didn't want to"  
  "Why don't you want to answer?" Asked Steve.  
  She looked at him with surprise. She seemed glad he had asked that.  
  "I believe everything has its time, Captain" she looked around "Where's Dr Banner?"  
  "How do you know who we are?" Asked Clint.  
  "People can't usually stand an annoying person like me asking questions... That and I hack into SHIELD's files almost every day"  
  "You never answered me" said Fury.  
  "Actually I did. I told you I didn't want to answer and that was my answer. You never answered me"  "Dr Banner is in the lab"  
  "Not anymore" said Bruce who had just got in the room.  
  "Hello Dr Banner. It's nice to see you again"  
  "H-Hello"  
  "Wait! Again?"  
  "Dr Banner and I talked for a few seconds in Finland"  
  "You talked to her and you didn't say anything?"  
  Bruce was getting flustered from all the angry looks he was getting but (Y/N) intervened.  
  "He didn't know it was me. I changed my clothes"  
  "What are you doing here?" Asked Bruce.  
  "That's a good question, Dr Banner"  
  "So you're going to answer to him?"  
  "It's not the fact that it's him doing the question. I just think it's time for me to answer it" she took a step closer to Fury and a few agents pointed their guns at her. She rolled her eyes and continued. "I'm here because I want to help"  
  "What? Help? You?" Asked Fury.  
  "Let me finish"  
  "Fury is being man-handled by a kid. Oh what a time to be alive" said Tony excitedly.  
  She smirked.  
  "As I was saying, I'm here to help. I encountered Thanos and he revealed to me that he didn't have time to kill me because he had greater plans. Plans that involved the salvation of the planet. Considering that it was Thanos talking, I think he wants to attack the Avengers. Oh and Tony? I'm not a kid. I'm 24 years old"  
  Silence fell.  
  "You're 24?"  
  "Seriously Tony? That's your question?" Asked Natasha.  
  "You met Thanos personally?"  
  "It's a long story but yes, I have. Several times"  
  "How did you do that?" Asked Clint.  
  "What?"  
  "The gluing agents to the walls"  
  "That... Is hard to explain. I don't have a scientific explanation of it"  
  "I'm sure I can formulate one" said Bruce.  
  "I was hoping you would say that. There's only one thing left" she said.  
  They looked at her confused and she turned to Fury.  
  "Will you let me help you? Protect you?" She asked with a serious face.  
  "Come on Fury! Why would she be lying?" Asked Steve.  
  "And if she met Thanos, she might know a few things on how to fight him" said Natasha.  
  "*sigh* Fine but if anything happens to one of them, you're out"  
  "Calm down Fury! Don't get... Furious" she laughed with Tony. Clint snickered and Steve, Bruce and Natasha smiled.  
  "Oh shut up"  
  "Where do I stay?"  
  "You can stay in the tower" said Tony.  
  "Are you serious?" She asked surprised. She smiled "Thank you so much, Stark"  
  "Hey, you're part of the team now"  
  "Well, doesn't that make me feel special?" She said before turning to Fury "Oh and would you mind telling your agents to lower their weapons?"  
  The agents around them did as she told them to.  
  "Thank you. By the way, where's the north god?"  
  "Thor? He's on Asgard. He's coming back in a few days"  
  "Ok. Dr Banner?"  
  "Yes?"  
  "Would you mind finding out the scientific formula to my abilities now?"  
  "No, I wouldn't. I'll take you to the lab"  
  "Oooh Bruce! You just met her and you're already taking her to your lab?" Joked Tony.  
  "Aren't you the one who also just met me but said I could go live in your house?" Asked (Y/N).  
  "Touché"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> So, this chapter is up and the next one is already being written.  
> I hope you like it!!!  
> If you spot any mistakes that I may have done, please report them to me and I'll correct them.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading!!!  
>  -KB-

  Entering the lab with Bruce and Tony, she sat on one of the tables.  
  "So, how are we going to do this?"  
  "I think you should start by telling us what your powers are" said Bruce.  
  "Well... I can control particle's movement"  
  "So that's how you teleported"  
  "Yes. That's also how I could stop the bullets. Manipulating the air around me to create a barrier"  
  "How about the gluing agents to walls?" Asked Tony.  
  "Accelerated the particles on the walls so they would be liquid, pushed the agents and stopped the movement so the wall would be solid again, trapping them. Which reminds me that they're probably still stuck"  
  They looked at her shocked.  
  "That's... How do you even-"  
  "I don't know..."   
  They noticed the sad look on her and didn't press the subject.  
  "Anything else?"  
  "I seem to have more control over water molecules than others"  
  "And that's how you froze those guys"  
  "Yes. There was somewhat of a pond a few feet away from them and I borrowed some of the water"  
  They heard the door open and saw the rest of the group entering.  
  "Hey, we want you to meet Thor. He got here earlier than expected" said Clint.  
  Thor came in the room, took (Y/N)'s hand and kissed it.  
  "It is an honor to meet you, Lady (Y/N)"  
  She blushed immensely.  
  "N-Nice to meet you too.... I guess"   
  "They told me you are part of the Avengers too"  
  "That is correct. I thought you were only coming back in a few days"  
  "I grew bored"  
  "How is your brother?"  
  "He's... Himself. Acting as stubborn as he can, playing tricks and so on"  
  "I'm sorry to hear that"  
  "Ok, enough chit chat. She was just about to show us her skills" said Tony.  
  "I was?"  
  "You were. You said you had control over water right?" He took out a bottle of water from under the table and placed it on top of it "Show us what you got"  
  "Ok then but I would advise you to step away from the table"  
  They did as they we're told and, surprisingly, she did too, after opening the bottle.  
  "What are you doing?" Asked Steve.  
  "You'll see"  
  She turned her back to the bottle and suddenly they saw the water move.  
  "I thought you had to use your hands" said Bruce confused.  
  "Using my hands helps locating the specific particles that I want to move but with enough concentration, I can do it mentally"  
  "You barely took time to concentrate" said Natasha.  
  "I had 24 years of training"  
  The water started to get out of the bottle very slowly. (Y/N) lifted her hand in the air and twirled it while the water followed her movements. She lifted her other hand and the water split in two.  
  The others watched in amazement as she crossed her hands several times and the water did the same. She closed her eyes with a smile on her face and did some more tricks with the liquid.  
  Suddenly she pointed one of her hands to Natasha and the water followed her quickly but right before it hit her, (Y/N) moved her fingers and the water flew past her, right next to her head. Natasha, with her eyes wide open, smiled.  
  The water went around everyone and went back to the bottle. (Y/N) dropped her arms and closed the lid on the bottle.  
  "...Ok then... Now that that's taken care of, I need a drink" said Tony.  
  "I second that motion" said Clint.  
  (Y/N) laughed and went to the door but saw Fury standing there.  
  "Oh... How did you like the show?"  
  Fury stayed silent and went away.  
  "What's up with him? Ever since you came in the picture, he barely talks. Do you know anything about that?" Asked Tony.  
  "Have no idea" she answered with an emotionless face.  
  "Hey! I haven't take you to the tower yet!"  
  "I'd like to see it. It's that big ass tower that says 'Stark' in the middle of New York right?"  
  The others laughed and Tony frowned jokingly.  
 "If you keep talking like that, you'll have to find somewhere else to live"

 

 **> >>time skip<<<**  
  


  They arrived at the tower and were sitting in the living room when Tony came in.  
  "So (Y/N), you get floor 75 if that's OK with you and- What's with the face?"  
Her face was more than shocked.  
  "I'm sorry did you say floor?"  
  "Yeah! Everyone had their own floor here. Just ask them"  
  "It is true" said Thor.  
  "My own floor?"  
  "Yeah"  
  "With my own room?"  
  "Yeah"  
  "And with my own b-bed?"  
  "Of course! What? You never had a room?"  
  "I never had a bed"  
  "Wait, what?"  
  Everyone looked at her in shock.  
  "What do you mean?" Asked Clint.  
  "Wait, Fury didn't tell you? I thought you knew. I'm homeless"  
  Silence was her only answer.  
  "No... Fury didn't tell us" said Natasha.  
  "Well, that doesn't matter anyway. Floor 75 you said?"  
  "Yes uhh... I was going to help you with the luggage but..."  
  "Oh I don't have much. My things are hidden. I'll teleport to get them. Don't worry. Uhh... Where's the elevator?"  
  "It's on the end of the corridor on the right, Miss (L/N)" spoke Jarvis which scared (Y/N).  
  "O...k...?"  
  "That's Jarvis. My AI system"  
  "Oh. Nice to meet you Jarvis"  
  "Likewise, Miss (L/N)"  
  She got up and sent in the direction told by Jarvis. When she disappeared, the others looked at each other.  
  "She's homeless, Fury knew and he didn't tell us. I'm guessing those two met more than a few times" said Steve.  
  "This is Fury we're talking about. He probably can't even tell us what he ate for breakfast" said Clint.   
  "Hey guys?" Said Bruce.  
  "Yeah?"  
  "I'm kind of curious to see (Y/N)'s face when she sees her room"  
  "I never expected such a good idea from you Bruce" said Tony "Jarvis? Is (Y/N) already at her room?"  
  "No, sir. Miss (L/N) is on her way. She has just arrived at floor 75"  
  "Show us the camera"  
  The TV had now the footage of floor 75 and it showed (Y/N) looking at both sides of the corridor. She asked Jarvis where was her room and, when she got her answer, she entered the room.  
  The TV changed to another camera that was inside the room pointing at the door.  
  (Y/N) opened the door and her eyes went wide. Her mouth fell open and her hands covered her mouth in surprise.  
  "Oh my god..." They heard her say.  
  And then she did what no one was expecting. She threw herself at the bed and giggled. She buried her face in the pillows and stayed like that. Then she disappeared for a few moments and appeared again with a backpack.  
  "That's her luggage?" Asked Tony almost having a heart attack. Then he thought for a minute "I'm so using this video for blackmail"  
  "I don't even want to know why you have a camera inside a room" said Natasha "You don't have camera in our rooms right?"  
  "Pssshh naah"  
  (Y/N) transported again but this time to their side. Tony quickly turned the camera off.   
  "So" she said "What do you guys do for fun?"  
  "Shouldn't we talk about Thanos?"  
  "Look, I have no idea when it's going to happen but I don't think it'll be that soon. He takes time to plan stuff"  
  "How do you know?" Asked Bruce.  
  "Do you watch TV all day? That sounds kinda boring. Knowing Tony, you probably have a few parties downstairs, right?" She said completely ignoring Bruce's question.  
  "Me and Bruce spend most of our time in the lab" said Tony   
  "You have a lab here? Wait, what am I asking, of course you do"  
  "You want to see it?"  
  "See your secret and potentially dangerous lab? Of course I do! What about you guys? What do you usually do?"  
  "Cap and Thor train and try to adjust to the new world, I train and Clint plays in the vents" said Natasha.  
  "Hey! I don't play in the vents"  
  "You keep telling yourself that"  
  (Y/N) laughed.  
  "So... To the lab? She asked.  
  "To the lab" said Tony.  
  The three of them entered the left and waited as it reached the right floor.  
  As they finally reached it, (Y/N) was (again) shocked.  
  "Why do I have the sudden feeling that I'm going to have lots of fun here?"  
  "You like science?"  
  "Like? Love! I don't usually have the opportunity to work with it"  
  She turned to a huge board with several equations and other calculations.   
  "Why aren't these finished?"  
  "Oh those are failed calculations. We hit a dead end"  
  Meanwhile the other Avengers were bored. Very bored. So they decided to go to the lab too. They entered it and saw the three looking at one equation. Before they could announce their arrival, (Y/N) began to speak.  
  "Well of course you hit a dead end. You forgot to divide the 8th degree polynomial with the 2nd degree polynomial and turn the 6th degree equation in two cubics"  
  Silence.  
  "How did we not see that? That was obvious" asked Tony.  
  "We must have been too tired or something" said Bruce.  
  "How did you understand that?" Asked Steve.  
  "Oh hey Captain! To answer your question, I like to read and I like math so I read about math sometimes"  
  "So you never been to school?"  
  "No, I haven't. Never had the opportunity but I honestly think I don't need it. I have a good memory and I studied from libraries"

  "That’s amazing" said Clint.

  "T-Thank you"  
  "Can you help us with the others?"  
  "I'd love to"  
  Suddenly, Natasha put her hand on top of the Bluetooth headset.  
  "(Y/N), Fury wants to speak to you"  
  "Tell him I'll be there in a minute"  
  "You know the way?"  
  "I'll ask Jarvis"  
  She stepped out of the room and into the elevator. She asked Jarvis the directions and was lead to a large room with a desk. Behind the desk, Fury had a solemn look.  
  "What is it, Fury?"   
  "Sit"  
  She did as she was told, sitting on one of the chairs in front of him.  
  "Thanos..."  
  "You're wondering how I met him?"  
  "Yes"  
  "You haven't earned my trust so I won't tell you"  
  "What happened?"  
  "Since when do you care?"  
  He stayed silent.  
  "I honestly don't know how your team hasn't died yet, given the fact that you're their boss"  
  "I know how to take care of a team"  
  "Oh please, taking care of stuff was never your best quality, especially people"  
  "I have been with this project for years. We saved the world more than just a few times"  
  "I never said you didn't"  
  "You're part of the team"  
  "No, I'm not. I work with them. It's completely different. After this crisis, I'll go back to my so called 'life' and they will go back to theirs" she took a deep breath "I'm not a hero"  
  "There is another thing we have to talk about"  
  "I assume this is about our situation?"  
  "I hope you understand why we're keeping it a secret"  
  "I don't understand. Do you think that they'll stop trusting you? That they will see you with other eyes?"  
  "I think they'll stop listening to me"  
  "They would have the right. Considering what you did, nobody should"  
  "(Y/N)-"  
  "I'll get my answers. When all of this is over, you'll tell me everything I want to know"  
  "Ok but don't tell me I didn't warn you"  
  "Whatever"  
  She got up and walked to the door.  
  "Good bye, dad"  
  And she walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!!  
> Thank you for reading!!  
>  -KB-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> Here it is! Hope you like it!!!  
> If you spot any mistakes that I may have done, please report them to me so I can correct them.  
> Thanks for reading!!!  
>  -KB-

  On her way back to the lab she accidentally got out of the lift in the wrong floor. She was walking towards what she thought was the right destination when she saw a door that she didn't recognize. Out of pure curiosity she opened it.  
  Once she looked inside she took a step back. You could say it was the biggest gym she had ever seen. Her attention was immediately set on the targets placed on the weirdest places.  
  'Must be for Clint' she thought.  
  "Hey Jarvis?"  
  "Yes Miss (L/N)?"  
  "Two things. First, call me (Y/N). Second, can you tell me how to go back to the lab?"  
  "Certainly (Y/N). Please follow my voice"  
  After a few turns she was in the lift again and was now going to the right floor. She opened the door to the lab and everyone's eyes met her.  
  "You could have told me that the gym could fit 10 elephants inside. I've met Thanos several times but never have I once saw a gym that big"  
  "Why were you there?"  
  "I've been in this tower for no less than an hour, you can't expect me to know my way around"  
  "Yeah whatever. Did you like it? I designed it" said Tony.   
  "It's pretty cool  
  "It's Hulk-proofed"   
  "Nice"   
  A tiny smile appeared on his face. Only then did he realize what he had said.  
  'What was that? I don't care if she knows who designed the gym. Am I trying to impress her or something?' He thought, still shocked from his words.  
  She looked at the others.  
  "So what now?"  
  "While you were talking to Fury, Agent Barton and Agent Romanov got called for a mission" said Steve   
  "We're leaving in a few hours"  
  Not a second after Clint said this, Jarvis interrupted.  
  "Miss (L/N)?"  
  "Jarvis, what did I tell you?"  
  "I'm sorry (Y/N). There is a message for you"  
  "From who"  
  "I'm not sure. Someone managed to hack me"  
  (Y/N) looked at Tony with wide eyes.  
  "How did- Who hacked you?" Asked Tony.  
  "I don't know, sir"  
  "Where can I see the message?" Asked (Y/N).  
  "Meeting's room"  
  "Warn Director Fury" said Natasha.  
  Everyone went to the respective room and waited. Fury arrived a few seconds later.  
  "Jarvis, play the message please" she said.  
  Suddenly all the lights went out and the doors closed automatically. Every computer screen turned dark red.   
  "Jarvis?" Called Tony.  
  The red started to fade and the message started to get neat. The letters were now completely visible.  
  "It won't take as long as you think, (Y/N)" she read out loud.  
  Silence filled the room until Bruce spoke.  
  "And what the hell does that mean?"  
  "Tony, I'm gonna need the footage to the tower. It has to be something I told you"  
  The lights were on again and the screens turned normal. Tony started to go through the security footage of the day and the rest of the Avengers went to his side to look.  
  They were looking at the events of the living room.  
  "That! Right there! You said 'he takes time to plan stuff'. That has to be it!" Said Clint.  
  "Your right. That means he has been planning this for a long time. Longer than I expected"  
  She sighed and went to the door but it was still locked.  
  "What the hell?..." She muttered.  
  She tried opening the door with her  powers but it wasn't working.  
  "Don't worry" said a voice from outside "I'm getting you out"  
  Apparently that person had an extra key. The Agent opened it and looked at (Y/N) with a smile.  
  "Coulson?" She asked smiling. She hugged him with all her might "I missed you"  
  "You know her too?" Asked Steve.  
  "Who in SHIELD doesn't? How's it going (Y/N)?" Asked Coulson.  
  "Woah, you really are a legend around here" said Bruce.  
  (Y/N) frowned and glared at the air.  
  "Yeah, it seems so. I wonder what made that happen. An unfortunate situation perhaps" she said, ending the sentence looking at Fury which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of them.  
  "As I explained before" said Fury "you're one of the rare cases of an inconclusive file"  
  "Inconclusive or unfinished?" She asked.  
  "What do you mean?" He asked with sarcasm.  
  "Don't think I don't know how my file is. I've read it and I know it was you who wrote it so unless you're going to throw any more of your sass at me, I suggest you keep your mouth shut"  
  Everyone looked between the two with wide eyes.  
  "That...was the best thing anyone has ever said to Fury and I think I'm going to hug you" said Tony, wiping a fake tear off his cheek.  
  "(Y/N)... Please don't do this" said Coulson.  
  "(Y/N) please do this!" Exclaimed Tony.  
  "Enough!"   
  They looked at Thor.  
  "You are mistreating Lady (Y/N) and I will not stand for it"  
  "Thor's right. Besides, we've just seen what Thanos can do just to spite us. I say we take care of that first and then we can let (Y/N) kick your ass" said Natasha.  
  The girls fist-bumped and (Y/N) winked at her.  
  "So what do we do now?" Asked Bruce.  
  "We get ready. That is all we can do" answered Steve.  
  "Well said Captain" said (Y/N).  
  "And in order to do that, you need to tell us what happened when you met him"  
  "Not so well said Captain"  
  "Why won't you tell us?"

  "I'll explain it to you later. What I can tell you is what I know what he can and will probably do"  
  "We're still in the meeting's room so let's call this a meeting" said Clint.  
  They sat at the table and waited for (Y/N) to start.  
  "Ok so, the first thing you have to know is that technically, we're not going to be fighting him. He always makes a deal with someone, like he did with Loki. He provides resources. Most of the times those resources are armies. He never comes to Earth and he won't be doing that this time so we'll be fighting someone else. All we need to do is find out who so we can get ready"  
  "Do you have any idea who it might be?" Asked Fury.   
  "Nope. Not a clue"  
  "Did Thanos warn you too when my brother attacked New York?" Asked Thor.  
  "No, this is the first time he tells me about his plans"  
  "Then maybe it's someone you know. You said you met Thanos more than once"  
  "Oh...OH! That's it!" She exclaimed.  
  "What?" Asked Coulson.  
  "It has to be someone who already worked with him. Someone who already knew me and knew how to find me and only one creature fits"  
  "Who?"  
  "Mesmero"  
  "Mesmero? The same Mesmero that lost his powers?" Asked Coulson.  
  "I don't know his life story ok? I know that he's an hypnotizer and he definitely has his powers"  
  "I know his story. He lost them because they're connected to his confidence. When his mother died he lost both"  
  "That makes sense. When I first met him he said Thanos had given him a chance which means that his offer must have given him confidence... But it's just a chance" she smirked "He probably doesn't have all of his powers yet"  
  "It's said that he could control hundreds of people with one single look. He could take over them and they would do what he wanted"  
  "So I was right. Every time he confronts me, he never controls everything. He can only make people believe in stuff that didn't happen or make them see things they don't want to see. Kinda like mental torture"  
  "Does that mean that you were a victim of it?" Asked Clint.  
  "So the right thing to do is get Mesmero before he gets us" she said, ignoring the question again.  
  "Where can we find him?" Asked Fury.  
  "*sigh* We don't. He finds us"  
  "How do we do this?"  
  (Y/N) mumbled a few thing under her breath while pacing around for a bit. She stopped and looked at the Director.  
  "Give me two hours. That's all I need"  
  "You have an hour and a half"  
  She got out of the meeting's room and went to her room.  
  "Agent Romanov and Agent Barton, you're leaving in half an hour, I suggest you get ready. The rest... Do what you want" said Fury.

  
**> >>time skip<<<**

  
 An hour had passed and Steve was walking around the tower, not really noticing where he was. Passing through a few doors he heard a thump. He stopped walking to pay attention and heard another thump, followed by another and another and another...  
  He followed the sounds to a door and remembered it was (Y/N)'s room. He knocked but there was no answer, just more sounds of something breaking. He knocked harder and the sounds stopped. The door was opened slowly and Steve came in.  
  He looked around and saw the room was trashed. Most of the furniture was cracked or broken and the pillows looked... Well they didn't look like pillows. (Y/N) was sitting in her bed, turned to the wall with her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees.  
  "What's wrong?" He said as he sat beside her.  
  "Besides the fact that I bring whatever's evil to whatever's good? Nothing"  
  "What does that even mean?"  
  "It means that every time I manage to be ok and everyone's happy, I ruin it. All I wanted was to help and Thanos knew that. He wanted me to come here so he could destroy you guys and I fell for it" she said angrily, throwing something else at the wall, breaking it.  
  "This is going to sound cliché but it's not your fault" he said to which she gave him a unimpressed look "I'm serious. You said he's been planning this for longer than you expected so if you didn't come to warn us he would still try to destroy us. Was all of this because of that?"   
  She blushed.  
  "Not really. I just... In order to know what to do I need to remember what Mesmero did to me and... I don't take it well as you can see"  
  "I'm not judging you. The past is hard to let go. What happened? You can tell me. Don't worry, I won't tell them"  
  "Ok then... I've always been homeless. I learned how to read because I spent my days in a public library and the lady that worked there taught me. I started to read a lot, learning everything I could so my survival would be easier. I knew that my powers would both help me and jeopardize me. Then I met Mesmero for the first time. He showed me Thanos, who was asking for my help to conquer Earth. I obviously said no and so Mesmero did what he does. Mental torture wasn't fun but back then he didn't have much material to go on so he left me but said he would be back. He showed up two years later doing the same thing, showing me Thanos again. He started to show up more often" she took a deep breath and looked at her hands sadly.  
  "And then what?"  
  "About 8 years ago, I made some friends. Three boys and one girl, all my age. All of the sudden Mesmero's visits stopped so I was... I was happy. And then... He hypnotized me. Controlled me. He made me kill them"  
  "Oh god..."  
  "Yeah I know. And I couldn't get out of his trance. I tried but...*sigh*... I went on with my life but every time he could, he made me remember it. All of it. Every second, feeling, their faces, their screams... And now I need to call him, giving him a chance of doing it again. I won't be able to take it, Steve. I won't" she said looking at him.  
  "We'll be here to help you. You can do this, I know you can" he said before hugging her.  
  They hugged for a few minutes and when they parted they looked in each other's eyes.  
  "Thank you, Steve"  
  Unknown to them, Tony, Bruce and Thor were listening through the camera and were pissed.  
  "How could she not tell us that?" Said Tony "We could have helped"  
  "This makes me feel more anger towards this Mesmero that she speaks of"  
  "Look guys, she didn't tell us but it was hard to tell one person so it would have been worse to tell all of us. I say we pretend we don't know anything and help her in any way we can" said Bruce wisely.  
  Bruce was impressed with himself for not hulking out yet. Besides the fact that he was completely enraged with Mesmero, Bruce was jealous. Of Steve! Why? He wasn't sure but it couldn't be something good.  
  "I agree with Banner" said Thor.  
  "Shh guys, she's saying something"  
  They all listened carefully.  
  "I know how to lure Mesmero! I remembered!"  
  "That's good! Let's go then"  
  Steve moved to the door but (Y/N) stopped him.  
  "Steve, please don't tell anyone. Especially Fury!"  
  "I won't tell anyone...why Fury? What happened between you two?"  
  "Let's just say he hasn't earned my trust yet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the story behind (Y/N)?   
> Tell me. I'm interested in what you think and I would like to hear what you have to say about it (no rudeness please)  
> I hope you liked it!!!  
>  -KB-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> I'm so sorry for the wait!! My school year started and I haven't had time to write!  
> Anyway, here it is! Hope you like it  
> Tell me what you think of it, I would love to listen to your opinions  
> If you find any mistakes please tell me so I can correct them  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed  
> Thanks for reading!!

  Everyone went back to the meeting's room again except for Clint and Natasha who were still in the mission and wouldn't be back for a few days.  
  "So (Y/N), I hope you have answers" said Fury.  
  "Calm down would you? Yes I got your answers"  
  She waited until everyone was sitting and listening to speak.  
  "All the times I came across Mesmero, he always showed up out of nowhere. It looked like something had triggered it but I never actually realized it until now"  
  "So what is it?" Asked Tony.  
  "Hold on, I was about to say it" she said annoyed "It seems to me that he always shows up when I feel... When I... I... When I cry" she finished the sentence in a whisper.  
  Surprisingly, nobody laughed like she was expecting. Although Fury didn't look happy.  
  "And we're supposed to go on with that?"  
  "It's all I have. All we have. And it might be stupid and just a chance but at least we have one"  
  Everyone noticed that it was the first time (Y/N) looked at Fury with big sad eyes that told millions of stories that she never spoke of.  
  "When should we get him here?" Asked Steve.  
  "Good question Captain. I think we should do it the closest to the attack as possible. I've heard his displease over working with others so I think he'll be alone, even if he's under Thanos' orders"  
  "Why not get him now?"  
  "If he's alone then he'll be controlling your minds. We have to get ready for that and maybe even find a way to be unaffected by it. There is no other way"  
  "Well find another way!" Shouted Fury, getting up and banging his hands on the table.  
  "There is no other way! Either you do as I tell you or you die!" She shouted back adopting exactly the same position as him, leaving their faces only inches apart.  
  After a few seconds of silence with (Y/N) and Fury looking angrily at each other, Tony spoke.  
  "Surprisingly, you guys act a lot like each other"  
  "No we don't" they said at the same time.  
  (Y/N) couldn't take it anymore and stormed out of the meeting's room.  
  "*sigh* Go find her"  
  "Why should we?" Asked Bruce.  
  "Because I told you too. Bring her here. We still need to talk about Mesmero"  
  He sat down again at the table and looked at them, waiting for them to do what he told them too.  
  They all got out of the room and looked around.  
  "This tower is huge! How do we find her?" Asked Coulson.  
  "Jarvis? Where is she?"  
  "Miss (Y/N) is in the gym. Although I wouldn't advise you to enter the gym. Miss (Y/N) seems to be relieving stress with her powers"  
  "Is she destroying anything?"  
  "She hasn't destroyed anything...yet"  
  "I'll never regret giving you an attitude" laughed Tony.  
  They moved to the gym and opened the door to see something incredible.  
  They saw (Y/N) sitting in the middle of the room meditating. She had her eyes closed, her hands were grabbing her knees and she looked to be in a deep state of concentration. All around the room there was what seemed like a gust of wind rotating around her which the Avengers didn't understand.  
  "Where did all the equipment go?" Asked Steve.  
  "Oh... I get it now" said Bruce whispering "it's not just wind, it's all of the room's particles"  
  "So the equipment is..."  
  "Dissolved in the air, yes"  
  "Woah..."  
  Thor cleared his throat to get her attention. She opened her eyes startled and the particles went quickly back to their places.  
  "Lady (Y/N), is everything alright?"  
  "Yes Thor, thank you for the concern"  
  The god sat next to her on the ground.  
  "I would like to know more of what you can do. I find myself intrigued by your abilities"  
  "It's really nothing special, considering that you are a god"  
  "It is special because it's nothing I have ever seen. Would you explain it to me?"  
  "Sure" she said with a smile "I just hope you understand what I say"  
  "I'll try my best"  
  She took a few seconds to think about what to say.  
  "You're the god of thunder, right?"  
  "That is correct"  
  "You know those moments that you can't explain, when you feel the thunder, when you feel its energy?"  
  "Yes, I quite like that feeling"  
  "I feel that with particles. If I concentrate in a single spot in existence, I can see the particles, no matter how small they are" as she spoke, she lifted her right hand and exemplified by looking intensely at the space between her index and her thumb "Once I see them, I choose the ones I want to manipulate. For example, I can see right now these few particle of oxygen and hydrogen. All I have to do now is create the reaction" she snapped her fingers and a little flame appeared in that place "and that's basically it"  
  "How do you know what's the element of the particles?" Asked Bruce who was extremely interested in what she was saying.  
  "That's the best part. They all have different colours. Oxygen is orange, hydrogen is blue, ozone is purple, etcetera. I can choose to see the colour or not"  
  Steve shifted awkwardly.  
  "We have to get back in there. We need to talk about Mesmero"

  "*sigh* Ok but I can't promise I won't be angry after getting out"  
  They strolled around in the corridors and finally reached it. They entered the room and sat at the table. Fury looked at her expectedly.  
  "What do we do?"  
  "Oh! So you're willing to listen now? That's funny" she said sarcastically "Our training has to be mental. We need to make sure he can't get in our heads. I would also like to work with Stark and Dr Banner in some sort of device that could help us"  
  "You think you can build something like that?"  
  "You have a prestigious doctor, a guy who discovered an element and a kid genius and you think we can't invent something like that?"  
  "Good point" said Bruce.  
  "I think that's all we have to talk about, right?"  
  "There's one other thing" said Fury "You said that we should get him here the closest to the attack as possible"  
  "That is correct"  
  "But we don't know when the attack's going to be"  
  (Y/N) stayed silent for a few second but her train of thought was interrupted by Fury's voice.  
  "Unless you were lying to us all this time and you're on their side"  
  "What?! How dare you! I would never betray humanity like that!"  
  "How should I know what you'd do or wouldn't do?"  
  "Fury... I would never do that to you" she said whispering.  
  They looked at each other and the Director understood what she meant.  
  She would never betray her own father.  
  "The training starts today. I'll inform Agent Barton and Agent Romanov. You may go" said Fury.  
  They got out and headed for their respective rooms. They were tired and wanted to sleep but Tony called everyone.  
  "We need to eat dinner. People say it's healthy to eat or whatever..."  
  (Y/N) laughed.  
  "Or whatever... What do we do for dinner?"  
  "Take out?" Asked Bruce.  
  "Sure" said Steve.

  
**> >>time skip<<<**

  
  (Y/N) lay down on the bed and looked at the ceiling in thought. What had become of her life? Obviously she didn't think this much because her life was weird as it was but this... She didn't know what to think. And then a thought came in her head.  
  'After this is over...I'll have to go back'   
  That meant she would have to say goodbye to everyone. The Avengers, Coulson, the other agents and even Fury. Basically she would have to say goodbye to her safety...and this amazingly comfy bed.  
  She thought about their reactions. Something in the back of her head said she didn't want them not to care. She knew what it was like. Her own father walked away several times in the past and she had been devastated.  
  She noticed that sleep wasn't coming and got up. She went back to the living room and saw she wasn't the only one there.  
  "Barton?"  
  "(L/N)?"  
  "What are you doing here?"  
  "We got back from the mission a few minutes ago. Fury said we had more important things to do here. What are you doing here?"  
  "Couldn't sleep"  
  (Y/N) sat on the couch next to him.  
  "Why?"  
  "My brain loves to throw memories at my face"  
  "I know that feeling. Wanna watch a movie?"  
  "Shouldn't you be sleeping too?"  
  "My brain does the same as yours"  
  They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds until (Y/N) broke it.  
  "What movie are we watching?"  
  "(Fav/M)"  
  "Oh man! I love that one!"  
  "How did you watch it?"  
  "Downloaded it in a public library's computer. That's how I do anything that involves hacking and things like that"  
  "Makes sense..."  
  They started watching it. Half of the movie had passed and they heard a noise from the door. It was Natasha. She sat next to them.  
  "Can't sleep either?"  
  "You could say that, yes"  
  They watched silently. A few minutes later, (Y/N) felt pressure on both her shoulders. She looked both ways and saw the assassins with their heads on each shoulder. She blushed a bit.   
  When the movie was almost over, the door opened again but this time it was Tony who came in. He went directly to some kind of secret stash and took out a huge bottle of expensive whiskey without noticing he wasn't alone.  
  "You'd think 3 in the morning is too early to drink but you can always prove us wrong" she said jokingly trying not to wake the assassins.  
  Tony almost dropped the bottle in fright.  
  "What're you doing here?"  
  "Watching a movie with my favourite assassins. How 'bout you?"  
  "Nightmares..."  
  "Take a seat"  
  He did as he was told.  
  "Wanna pick the next one?" She asked.  
  "...You're not going to ask about the nightmares?"  
  "No. I get how it is. They say it's healthy to talk about it and that it'll make you feel better but if you just had a unconscious vision of something that scares you, you will rather distract yourself. They might be memory's but it's still the same principal" she took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes "I get it. It's life. Your subconscious loves to screw around with your mind and if you ever want to talk I'll be here but for now...take a deep breath, watch the movie and enjoy the company"  
  "Thanks" he said after a moment of silence.  
  "You're welcome. Pick the movie"

  As the night went on and they watched it, Tony went to bed, feeling ready to sleep. Eventually, Clint woke up.  
  "What happened?" He asked with an hoarse voice.  
  "You fell asleep on my shoulder. I didn't want to wake you up"  
  Just when (Y/N) thought she couldn't be more surprised with him, he blushed.  
  "I'm sorry"  
  "If I had a problem with it I would have woken you up so don't worry"  
  "Thanks...good night"  
  "G'night"  
  Clint went to his room leaving Natasha and her alone.  
  They were both trying to erase the silence.  
  "Why do you always wear those arm warmers?" Asked Natasha.  
  "Can't I just have cold arms?"  
  "No. I can see there's more to it"  
  "Oh really?" (Y/N) asked with a smirk.  
  "You never take them off. You hold them protectively when anyone approaches you. You're always tugging at the hems so they won't fall out of place. I'm not asking you to tell me, I just want you to know that you can't hide it from me"  
  "I'm not exactly hiding it, I just don't like to talk about it. Maybe I'll tell you one of these days"  
  Silence fell upon them again as they looked at each other.  
  "We should do this more often" said (Y/N).  
  "What?"  
  "Movies in the middle of the night"  
  "I wouldn't mind. See you tomorrow?"  
  "Sure. Good night...or what's left of it"  
  Natasha laughed while she walked away into her room.  
  (Y/N) got up too and went to her room again. She lied down and fell asleep after a few minutes.  
  The next morning came and (Y/N) still slept like a baby in her new bed.  
  She would have continued sleeping if it weren't for the scream that echoed through the building.  
  "WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is being written  
> What did you think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh would you look at that, I'm not dead!!!  
> Ok but now seriously, I'm incredibly sorry for the wait. School isn't easy and writer's block isn't easy either  
> But I've come back to continue this and I promise I'll try to update more often  
> Anyway....Tell me what you think! Your opinion matters to me  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated  
> I hope you like it!  
> Thanks for reading!!

  When she heard the shouting she got dressed quickly and teleported to its source.

  It had come from the living room where she found everyone, including Fury. They all looked sad and pitifully at her. Bruce looked at her but when she met his eyes he looked at the floor. Did he look ashamed? She couldn't tell.

  "What's with the shouting?" She asked.

  They all looked at her and she noticed that Clint and Natasha looked livid.

  "I'm guessing it was you two that shouted?"

  "Yup" said Clint with a hard face.

  "And I'm guessing you guys are angry at something?"

  "Yup" answered Nat.

  "May I know what this is about?"

  That's when (Y/N) noticed the footage that was playing. The video was paused but she could clearly see what was showing.

  "Is that...no..."

  It was from when Steve came in her room when she told him her story. She looked at her own face and winced... She was so broken. She looked at Tony waiting for an explanation.

  "Ok first of all, the camera's only there for your own protection-"

  "My own protection?! How dare you?!" She interrupted angry. She took a step towards him threateningly.

  "Yes for your own protection. In case someone enters your room without your permission, in case you suddenly pass out, in case something happens to you. It sounds wrong, I know, but I don't trust Jarvis sensors at 100% for something that important" he said calmly, taking a step back as a reflex.

  "Thank you for your vote of confidence, sir" said Jarvis sarcastically.

  "Not now Jarvis"

  "That doesn't matter now" said Natasha "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

  "About my life story?"

  "Yes!" Shouted both Clint and Nat.

  "You're angry with me for not telling you?"

  "Yes!!" 

  "Yes, why didn't I?" started (Y/N) angrily and glaring at them "Maybe its because I just met you, or maybe it's because it just doesn't matter"

  "Doesn't matter?" Whispered Fury "How can the fact that you've been tortured not matter?"

  "Why should it?! We're going to defeat Mesmero, not my past!"

  "You could at least tell me!"

  "You?!" She whispered forcefully at Fury, not believing what she was hearing "Why would I tell you? Why would I tell that to the person who completely betrayed me, who tried to kill me?!"

  Everyone was silent for a few seconds and she saw Fury gulp.

  "He tried to kill you?" Asked Bruce.

  "How dare he?!" Said Thor.

  "Oh don't act all innocent!" Said (Y/N) "Only Natasha and Clint were surprised by the footage which means you must have watched it with Tony..." She looked at them sadly and turned to the door with a shake of her head. She looked at the ground, her face showing regret. "You all disappoint me so much...And I really hoped you wouldn't" And she left.

  When she was out of sight Tony turned the footage off and sat down on the couch with a sigh.

  "What now?" Asked Bruce.

  "We apologize? I mean, she deserves it right?" Asked Steve.

  "Yes, I agree. We are civilized beings, we should apologize" said Thor.

  Everyone moved towards the door when Steve's voice stopped them.

  "Wait a minute... Before we go I'd like to know why Fury tried to kill her"

  They all turned to the Director.

  "There are things I cannot tell you Captain"

  "We are your team. We expect to be respected as such"

  He sighed and took a few seconds to think if he should say anything.

  "I merely did it because I believed she was under some kind of trance"

  "Why did you think that?"

  "As I said, there are things I cannot tell you but you can try and ask her"

 

**Meanwhile at (Y/N)'s room**

 

  The girl stormed in her room angrily and sat on her bed. She took her pillow, screamed into it and threw the poor pillow at the opposite wall. Putting her head in her hands she sighed.

  "(Y/N) (L/N) what are you going to do now?...." She asked herself.

  A few seconds passed and she took the phone Tony had given her and called someone she trusted more than the others.

  "Hello?"

  "Hey Coulson..." She greeted him. She was happy to hear his voice.

  "(Y/N)? Is everything okay?"

  "Depends on your definition of okay"

  "Tell me what happened"

  They had a long conversation in which she explained him what had happened and how were things after he had returned to his work.

  "Wow that...well I'm not going to lie, that does sound like Tony"

  "Coulson, what do I do?... I must protect them at all cost"

  "Then do exactly that"

  His statement confused her.

  "What do you mean?"

  "For the first time in your life you have access to training materials and science stuff and all those things you always needed right?" She nodded in response even though he couldn't see her "Use them. They're not going to stop you from doing your job. You told Fury that you were here to protect them, then forget everything else and focus on training and making that device you were telling us about"

  "That is... The best thing anyone could have told me"

  "I do my best" he said happily. (Y/N) could almost hear his smile through the phone.

  "Thank you, Phil. You're amazing. You know that right?"

  "Thanks (Y/N), but remember to take care of yourself"

  "Will do but you must promise to visit me in a few days ok?"

  "Of course! See you (Y/N)"

  "You're a life saver Phil. Bye"

  She hung up and thought about what he said. He was right - she decided - she would follow his advice. Just do her job and nothing else. She got up and teleported to the gym to fulfill her mission.

  The rest of the Avengers were walking towards (Y/N)'s room after thinking of what to say to apologize but when they reached it and saw the door open, they found it to be empty.

 

**> >>time skip<<<**

 

  Two weeks had passed and (Y/N) spent almost all of her time training and in the lab.

  They had returned to the helicarrier and still, they're relationship was the same.

  She bluntly ignored every other Avenger except Nat and Clint who would spend time with her in their movie-watching nights and yet she wasn't really making conversation with them.

  It's not like they tried to talk to her. They were embarrassed by the whole situation and never had the courage to apologize.

  And so the days passed and they would be more and more awkward.

  Until...

  "Avengers to the meeting room! And (Y/N) too!"

  'Must be something bad...' Thought (Y/N).

  Teleporting to the hall of the helicarrier didn't take time but she still waited a few seconds to show up but when she did she was surprised.

  Everyone was already there and they were all very serious...even Tony!

  She looked briefly at Thor expecting an explanation but he only offered confusion over what was happening. (Y/N) thought she saw him blush when she looked into his eyes but she figured it was her imagination.

  "What's going on?"

  "Avengers...(Y/N)..." Started Fury "I'll cut to the chase. Thanks to Mr. Stark who has Jarvis connected to the helicarrier, we know when we are under any kind of danger"

  "We all know that, that's not exactly cutting to the chase" said Clint.

  "Yes and yet... I'm afraid Jarvis has sensed something"

  "Something?" Asked (Y/N).

  "Yes... Jarvis can only sense it. Nothing else but..." Said Tony looking at her sadly "I'm sorry (Y/N)..."

  "But what?"

  "Oh (Y/N) you should know by now" said a voice in her head.

  Everyone looked around.

  "Did everybody hear that?" Asked Nat to which everyone nodded.

  "I'm sorry Miss Romanoff but I have not heard a word. What Master Stark was going to say was that I have sensed a telepathic wave but I have yet to identify it or connect it to a body" said Jarvis.

  "Which means..." Started Bruce.

  "It's in our heads" finished Steve.

  (Y/N) closed her eyes slowly.

  "Mesmero..."

  "Yes little girl" said the voice again, a voice that she was now recognizing.

  "Don't call me that"

  "Girl?"

  "Little"

  Fury watched (more like heard) this 'fight' between Mesmero and (Y/N) and was shocked. It sounded so....casual. Like this wasn't the first time and probably not the last one.

  "Oh Fury... You didn't know right?"

  "Hey! Your fight is with me! Let him out of this!" She shouted at the air.

  "Poor little (Y/N)... You still defend those who would never do the same to you"

  "That has nothing to do with you"

  "Doesn't it? Must I remind you of what happened last time you saw him?"

  "No!" She shouted which surprised everyone "I-I mean no, that won't be necessary"

  "Fury! Haven't seen you in a while" he said, mocking the Director.

  Fury looked at him with anger and Natasha looked at Fury lifting a brow as if to show her confusion for what Mesmero had said.

  "Where are you?!" Shouted the Captain.

  "Does that matter? You can't hurt me even if you tried"

  Suddenly a dark purple cloud of pure energy floated around the room. One of the agents tried to shoot it but it would slip away. It flew around some agents that were on one of the higher levels.

  "Which one will I choose..."

  The cloud then involved one of them and his eyes turned purple.

  (Y/N) heard Clint gasp quietly and saw Natasha tense up.

  "Collins...." Whispered Clint as if trying to call the man.

  'They must know him personally' thought (Y/N).

  "Agent Collins? Agent Collins do you copy?" Asked Fury.

  The glowing stopped and the agent looked normal again.

  "Yes sir, except it isn't Agent Collins anymore"

  "Oh great, you possess people now? That's new" Said (Y/N).

  "Thanos has been very generous with giving me new powers. He said you couldn't escape him this time. Besides darling, you know I'm not one to disappoint"

  He jumped from the perch and landed a few feet away from (Y/N).

  "I could never stay away from you"

  "Hey!" Shouted Clint "What are you doing?"

  "What! I can't talk to an old friend?" He asked with fake hurt to which (Y/N) tsked at.

  He lifted a hand and the rest of the Agents disappeared.

  Thor tried to throw Mjolnir but the hammer stopped mid-throw.

  "You shouldn't have thrown that Thor... Now I'm going to have to make sure you won't do it again" he said calmly.

  As the Avengers were confused, Mesmero lifted his hand again. He had put magic chains around every Avenged except (Y/N). They immediately tried to brake them but even Thor or Captain America couldn't do it.

  "Dr. Banner..." Said Fury.

  Bruce nodded and concentrated on hulking out but he found himself normal.

  "What?..." He asked confused.

  "Oh Brucey you really thought I didn't think of that? Don't worry, you can't hulk out. I think I did you a favor now didn't I?" He said as he walked to the other side of the room.

  Collins body showed no sign of being another person but everyone could see that Mesmero was still getting used to the body. His voice was weird. Like he wasn't really aware of what it was saying. Perhaps Agent Collins' soul was still in there somewhere, fighting.

  "You forgot me" said (Y/N).

  "I never forget you"

  "Then what are you doing here?"

  He chuckled.

  "You're here to protect them right?"

  (Y/N) looked briefly at Fury scared.

  "Yeah, so what?"

  "Let's see if you can" he said grinning evily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?  
> Tell me in the comments!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!!!  
> As you know, and if you don't you know now, I write on my phone  
> And my phone decided to stop working -_-  
> So all my fics were deleted, including the non-published chapters  
> BUT HAVE NO FEAR!!!  
> I'm back on track and I'm going to write as fast as I can (even though school starts in 3 days)  
> So here's a new chapter, hope you like it!!!!  
> And I'm incredibly sorry because I have no idea how to write fight scenes but I think I didn't ruin it completely (???)  
> Anyway...Comments are appreciated   
> And constructive criticism too  
> Thank you for reading!!!!  
>  -KB-

  A beam of energy shot out of his hands towards (Y/N). Joining her hands in its direction, she created a wall in front of her, protecting her from it. 

 He shot again. She tried to dodge but it hit her side. She bent over in pain and grabbed the part of her body that was hit.

  "You're getting rusty~" sang Mesmero.

  "Just getting started" she said with a rough voice.

 He sent another but, this time, (Y/N) back flipped at the last second.

  Suddenly an invisible force picked her up from the ground. While in the air, she looked at Mesmero.

  "Surprise!" He said mockingly.

 The force threw the girl at the wall with impeccable strength. Before (Y/N) could even try to pick herself up, the force sent her colliding with the opposite wall.

  "(Y/N) are you ok?!" Asked Steve.

  With much effort, (Y/N) managed to get up.

  "Yup" she said, again with a pained voice "just peachy"

  The Avengers could do nothing but watch since they still had the magical chains on them.

  Steve tried to throw his shield but it only flew a few feet.

  "Do you like these new things darling?" Asked Mesmero "I did say Thanos had been most generous with the new powers. One sucks the energy out of you" as he explained this, he shot another beam at (Y/N), this time ending shortly "and the other...." he smirked "the other one's just for fun I guess" and he threw her again, this time to the furthest wall.

  "Why are you here?" Asked Fury.

  "Oh as if you don't know already. If I can take your protection away then it'll be easier to kill you. It'll be even easier of said protection comes to my side"

  "Well, said protection is on ours" said Tony.

  Without anyone noticing, (Y/N) had gotten up.

  "Too bad isn't it?" Asked Mesmero "but she'll soon realize what's best for her-"

  He was interrupted by a wave of water knocking him down.

  "This never was about what's best for me" she said.

  She sent wave after wave, giving him no chance to fight back until he managed to throw her to the furthest wall again.

  "But you're not protecting yourself, aren't you?" He smirked evilly.

   As (Y/N) figured out what he was going to do next, she started to run to the center of the room again as quickly as she could.

  Mesmero sent a beam at Clint but before it could reach him, (Y/N) extended her hand towards him, creating a force field around him (to which Clint was amazed).

  Mesmero barely took seconds to shoot another at Thor but she did the same thing.

  He proceeded to shoot at Bruce and Natasha. (Y/N) ran again to be closer to them so she could create the force field around each one and still control the others mentally. He tried to harm Fury and Steve but she managed to protect them too.

  Tony was the only one that was unprotected when Mesmero shot but (Y/N) managed to distract the hypnotist enough so that he only got Tony's shoulder. Mesmero tried to hit him again but she had already put a force field around him.

  Everyone could see how difficult it was for her to control all those force fields at the same time. She was physically bending over with concentration.

  "You're not going to last much longer, are you?" Asked Mesmero.

 Before she could answer, she was thrown to the furthest wall once again but Mesmero didn't stop taking her energy this time.

  (Y/N) managed to get out of his shooting range by putting herself behind the force field she had created for Thor.

  "Lady (Y/N)! You don't look well" 

  "Don't worry Thor. This is my job"

  "You won't be able to do your job if you get yourself killed" he said with indignation.

  She looked at him with what he thought was fear.

  "I'll try not to" she said nodding.

  "What will you do now? You can't protect yourself forever behind this"

  "You're right... I need a distraction" she thought for a few seconds and looked at Thor again and whispered "This force field is a few inches taller than you...tall enough to be at Mesmero's eye level...I can hit him better on top of it!" 

  "But you'll need for him to stop shooting this...energy"

  "Don't worry darling, I got this" she smirked.

  She closed her eyes and joined hands. Thor's forcefield grew steps.

  Natasha, who had been trying to find some way to get the chains off for a few minutes, was trying to reach Cap's shield since she was the one who was the closest to it. Right when her foot was almost reaching it, it started to move.

  "Cap!" She whispered and motioned to the shield.

  The Captain looked at his shield and saw it vibrating and looked at (Y/N)'s closed eyes.

  "Clever girl" he smirked.

  Suddenly the shield flew towards Mesmero who fell from impact. Quickly, (Y/N) jumped from her place and climbed the steps she had created. Once she got on top of the force field, she shot pure electricity at him. 

  He was forced by the electricity to stay on the floor. With a pained face he smirked which irked (Y/N).

  "You think I don't know your secrets?" He said.

  "What do you m-" 

  Before she could finish what she was saying, Mesmero extended his hand her and made a fist. He then began to pull the fist towards himself.

  She was confused by his gesture but began to feel something on her left arm. She looked at it and saw that her arm warmer was being pulled.

  She gasped and stopped shooting him so she could pulled it back. Her left arm couldn't move and she was pulled from the top of Thor's force field to the ground in the centre of the room

  With this distraction, she didn't notice that he had gotten up.

  "(Y/N)!" Shouted Tony.

  Too late.

  She was now with chains just like the rest except she only had her left arm chained.

  "Why just one?" She asked panting.

  When he didn't answer, she got mad.

  "WHY JUST ONE?!"

  "All in good time, my dear" he readjusted Collins' suit "You're a smart girl, aren't you?"

  "You could say that, yes"

  "Then surely you can figure out why I only chained your left arm"

  She fell silent for a few seconds then her eyebrows lifted in fear.

  "No...no no no no are you mad?! I'll kill you faster!"

  "I have my ways of escaping. Plus, you'll kill them too if you can't control it"

  She pulled frantically at the chain, trying to break it.

  "No escape now~" he sang.

  He shot her arm.

  She closed her eyes in both pain and concentration. 

  Suddenly, blue sparks involved her arm. She started to tremble a lot. The force fields started to disappear but Mesmero didn't seem to notice.

  "What's happening?" Asked Clint.

  She bent down on one knee, still with her eyes closed.

  "(Y/N)?...."

  She opened her eyes.

  Blue.

  They were completely blue.

  "Oh no..." They heard Fury whispering.

  The sparks involved her whole body.

  She got up from her position and grabbed the chain. She pulled and it broke without any extra effort.

  "How did-"

  "This was the trance I was telling you about" said Fury "I believe she'll kill anything that's in her way"

  "That can't be true! We have to do something!" Said Clint.

  Meanwhile the sparks were now flying around (Y/N)'s whole body and she was growling quietly as if she was trying to control herself.

  "What's wrong little girl? Too afraid to kill me?"

  (Y/N) extended her hands to her sides and looked at Mesmero. Suddenly Mesmero's new body was stuck in its place.

  "Are you going to kill Agent Collins? Just like that?" He asked laughing.

  She extended her glowing arm towards him and her hand started to glow more and more.

  Right before she shot at him, Mesmero left Collins' body and disappeared, flying away in the purple cloud again. The chains broke but (Y/N) was still going to shoot at the Agent.

  Bruce realized this and let the Hulk out, putting himself in front of him. He was surprisingly thrown into the air.

  "(Y/N)! Stop!" Shouted Natasha.

  She looked at her, her eyes still glowing blue.

  "I can't" she said. Her voice was affected too, like she was speaking from the end of a tunnel "I'm sorry"

  She tried to attack Nat but she dodged every try.

  "(Y/N) (L/N)!!" Shouted Fury.

  She stopped attacking Nat and looked at him.

  "(Y/N) you need to control it" he said calmly "you're stronger than this"

  "Why would you do this to me?" She said still under the trance.

  She moved towards him. She was going to attack Fury. Her hands were starting to glow again.

  "(Y/N)! Don't let Mesmero win" he said.

  Suddenly, the glow in her hands began to disappear and her (e/c) orbs started to show up again.

  She looked up at Fury with terrified eyes.

  "I'm so sorry..." She whispered.

  And she fainted.

>>>time skip<<<

  Waking up, the first thing (Y/N) noticed was the abnormal pain in her head. In stead of trying to open her eyes, she tried to make sense of what was happening.

  She heard a beeping on her right side. It was kind of annoying.

  The air smelled of medicine and something else she couldn't quite place.

  Wait.

  'Am I in a hospital?' She thought.

  She tried to think of the last thing she remembered.

  'I was in the helicarrier and Fury called us....Mesmero... I was fighting him and he chained everyone and he hit my left arm and then-'

  Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and a few doctors entering the room in a rush. She hadn't noticed that the beeping was a lot faster.

  "(Y/N)!"

  She knew that voice. Bruce.

  She wanted to call back but her throat felt like she had eaten concrete. She hadn't even open her eyes.

  Unfortunately for her, the doctors injected her with something and she fell asleep again.

  The second time she woke up her headache had reduced significantly but it still hurt.

  She felt something applying pressure on her left hand and tried to open her eyes.

  White.

  Too much white.

  She groaned a bit trying to catch the attention of whoever was holding her hand.

  "(Y/N)?"

  She tried to speak but started coughing violently.

  "Hold on, I'll get you some water"

  The pressure on her hand disappeared and she felt cold. She finally managed to open her eyes completely.

  Bruce came back and handed her the glass. As she drank, he smiled tiredly at her and sat beside her again.

  "*cough* Oh finally. I was missing my voice already" she joked.

  "You gave us quite the scare" he whispered.

  "...I'm sorry"

  He shook his head.

  "You're pretty stupid for a genius"

  "I had no idea he was going to attack so soon"

  He laughed.

  "I'm not saying that it was your fault. It wasn't"

  "Then why am I stupid?"

  "You protected us and got hurt in the process"

  It was her time to laugh.

  "It's my job, Bruce. I couldn't do anything else"

  "But why didn't you protect yourself too?"

  "Because I know its not worth it. He always wins" she said, averting her eyes from his.

  Bruce suddenly hugged her, hiding his face on her shoulder. He sat on the chair again blushing furiously (although (Y/N) was worst).

  "Everyone is worried sick. We've been taking turns on watching you"

  "Were are they now?"

  "Training. Me and Tony are still working on ADAM"

  "ADAM?"

  "Ass-kicking Device Against Mesmero"

  (Y/N) laughed like she had never laughed before.

  The door opened and Fury came in.

  (Y/N)'s laughter immediately disappeared.

  "We heard laughter. I wanted to see what was going on"

  She looked silently at Bruce not wanting to meet Fury's eyes.

  "How are you feeling?" He asked.

  "I'm fine"

  "You don't look fine"

  "Then stop looking"

  "*sigh* (Y/N) please-"

  "Stop pretending you actually care. Mesmero?"

  "He disappeared but we were able to track that damn cloud. If any activity shows up on the radar we'll know"

  "Good"

  Bruce was now stuck between this awkward silence that he didn't wish to be in.

  "Maybe it's best if I go call the others and tell them you're awake" Bruce said before leaving the room.

  "I'm not pretending" said Fury before leaving the room too.

  When she was alone she turned to the door where her father had just been.

  "Could've fooled me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did I ruin it?  
> Please tell me!!!!  
> Btw thank youuuu so much for all the lovely comments and all the kudos!!!! I love you guys so much!!!!  
>  -KB-


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I'm horrible  
> I'm sorry for not updating so soon  
> I've been writing as much as I can and I'll make an effort to write even more (not just in this fic but also in the others)  
> Anyway, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated   
> And thank you for reading!! Every time I read those lovely comments I get emotional  
> Hope you like this chapter!!  
> And you're in for a surprise hehehe  
>  -KB-

  "Bored" said (Y/N), shooting the wall of her room in her head. 

  She had been looking at the ceiling of her hospital room for a few hours, already sick of the same fluorescent white paint with a few almost unseen cracks, when Natasha came in.

  (Y/N) looked up immediately, giving her a bit of a headache and making her neck hurt from its stiffness.

  "Oh thank God, someone has come to get me out of this cage- I mean, room...yeah from this room. I can't even stand the food"

  "Actually...." Nat began.

  "Oh for God's sake... How many hours am I going to be forced to be here till you understand that I'm fine? Just free me from this torture already"

  Clint came in at that moment.

  "Tasha, you think you need help?"

  "....I'm not sure"

  "What do you mean help? Why would you need help?" (Y/N) asked.

  "(Y/N).... We tracked the cloud" said Nat.

  "Oh ok, that's great! Just give me my clothes back and I'll go"

  "That's the thing..." Said Clint not meeting her eyes.

  "You're not going" said Nat.

  .....

  "I'm sorry, run that by me again?" Asked (Y/N).

  "You can't go. You're wounded-"

  "Wounded?! I don't have a single scratch in me!"

  "You're in a hospital for a reason. You are covered in bruises! You collided with the freaking walls (Y/N)!" Exclaimed Clint.

  "Yeah! But I'm fine now and I passed out after I lost control and- wait...."

  She looked at them, her face dropping with sadness and anger.

  "What?" Asked Clint.

  "That's why you don't want me to go. You don't want me to lose control again! You're afraid of me" She realized flabbergasted.

  "(Y/N)..."

  "That's it, isn't it? Tell me!"

  Suddenly Clint was forcing her hands in the mattress so she couldn't escape.

  "Clint! What the hell?!"

  In a swift move, Clint took two handcuffs and closed them around each of her hands and to the bed posts.

  "I'm so sorry (Y/N)... I have to follow my orders" 

  (Y/N) laughed bitterly and got really close to his face (the best she could since she was stranded to her bed).

  "No. You really don't" she whispered.

  Clint got away from her and Nat placed her hand in his shoulder.

  "Clint we gotta go"

  "I know"

  And yet, they didn't move.

  "We don't want to do this" said Natasha, sighing.

  "You do know that I can get out of these handcuffs easily, right?" (Y/N) said with a smug smile.

  "You can't actually. They weren't going to give us regular handcuffs for this. They're not that stupid" retorted Clint.

  "That's up for discussion..." 

  Their intercom went off. Each of them listened carefully while (Y/N) just watched them.

  "Now we actually do have to go" said Clint opening the door.

  "We really are sorry (Y/N)"

  And they left, leaving her looking at the door with a shocked expression.

  "What....what just happened?" She asked herself.

>>>time skip<<<

  "So where to?" Asked Tony.

  They were all in the jet. Nat was flying and the rest were all talking.

  "Hoia-Baciu forest, Romania" answered Steve.

  "I just know it's going to be some creepy forest... Damn villains and their need to dramatize everything" murmured Clint.

  "What's so special about some forest?" Asked Thor.

  "It's not just some forest. Its actually considered the most haunted forest of the world. Several weird-shaped trees and unexplained phenomena later and it's called the Bermuda Triangle of the country" explained Bruce.

  "Called it" said Clint.

  "Whatever's going on, it'll be another phenomenon to add to the list" said Natasha, focusing again on the jet.

  "Are you sure it's not just some squirrels causing trouble? Oh and what about Cloudy?" Asked Tony.

  "It hasn't shown any sign of activity....yet" said Clint.

  "What about Lady (Y/N)?" Asked Thor.

  They all looked at him while silently asking themselves the same question. Natasha and Clint kept quiet, silently looking down.

  Just as Steve opened his mouth, a screen came out of one of the jet's walls.

  An image of Fury showed up.

  "Avengers"

  "What now Fury?" Asked Clint.

  "I'm here to explain what's going to happen. In fact, what must happen" 

  They were all concentrated on the screen.

  "As you know, Mesmero is a hypnotizer. He will mess with your heads and it will be difficult to know what's real and what's not"

  "But that's why we have ADAM" said Bruce.

  "ADAM?"

  "Ass-kicking Device Against Mesmero" answered Tony "It blocks any exterior mental thingy that could change whatever's inside your head"

  "That's one way to put it" murmured Bruce.

  They gave one ear-piece to each.

  "Don't take it off and you should be fine"

  "But what about (Y/N)?" Asked Steve.

  "Miss (L/N) is not going to fight with us" said Fury.

  "Why? Wasn't she supposed to protect us?"

  "She's still unconscious"

  "Wow that is one big lie" said Tony sarcastically "I'm sure you remember the fact that I'm supposed to be aware of everything that's happening on that hospital and that" he pointed at Fury "is not true"

  "She is unstable. We don't know if it's going to happen again"

  "Still! I thought she was part of the team" said Tony.

  "Yeah and if you're worried she might lose control then I shouldn't even be in this jet" said Bruce.

  They stayed silent for a few seconds.

  "Believe me, Dr Banner, I have my reasons to do this. I wouldn't expect you to understand"

  "You could try" said Steve.

  They were interrupted by Natasha.

  "We're almost there. Get ready"

  The jet landed near a forest and they got out.

Meanwhile at SHIELD's hospital

  (Y/N) pushed her wrists as much as she could, trying to break free but the handcuffs wouldn't budge.

  Normally she just had to use her powers to take them off but didn't recognize the material. It was something new, something she couldn't quite place. And without knowing that, she couldn't move its particles.

  "Oh come on..."

  Her wrist were turning dark red really fast and there was nothing she could do about it.

  Suddenly the door opened.

  "Well this is a nice change of scenery"

  "It's an hospital room" (Y/N) said almost smiling.

  "I was being sarcastic"

  "What are you doing here, Phil?"

  "You did tell me to visit you once in a while"

  He sat beside her sighing and they looked at each other.

  "Phil?" She whispered.

  "Yeah?"

  "Why is he doing this?"

  He sighed and leaned back on the chair.

  "You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

  "I can try"

  "Your dad-"

  "Wait, you know he's my dad?!"

  Coulson laughed at this.

  "I know you two better than anyone else...plus, I knew your mother"

  "My mother uh?" She said, smiling sadly. She then shook her head and focused "You were saying?"

  "Ah yes, your dad is...an asshole sometimes"

  "Tell me something I don't know"

  "That is a dangerous statement, for are many things that you do not know, and there are even more things which should be kept a secret"

  "You're annoyingly cryptic today, Coulson"

  "I try" he laughed "But anyway, he doesn't have much to hold on to in his life. Never had. And then you came along. You were born in his side of the world. You were in constant danger and you were only a few weeks old when he decided he had to do something. He was saying the truth when he said that he wasn't pretending to be concerned. He cares, (Y/N), whether you believe it or not"

  "You understand why I can't just believe that right away, right?"

  "(Y/N)..."

  "But I do trust you. I'll...I'll think about it ok?"

  "Sure"

  "But seriously though, can you take me out of these things?" She said, tugging the handcuffs "My arms are getting sore"

  "Get you out? That would be against the rules. And I'd have to ignore Fury's orders"

  She looked at him with an unimpressed face and lifted an eyebrow.

  "But! I can tell you what they're made of"

  "Phil Coulson, you incredible genius"

With the Avengers

  In the middle of a forest, they searched the perimeter to know their surroundings.

  "Nothing" said Thor on the intercom.

  "Nothing" said Steve.

  "Also nothing" said Nat.

  "You can already guess what I'm going to say" said Tony. He suddenly stopped his flight above the forest "Wait! There's something over there"

  "Where?" Asked Cap.

  "About 600ft to your left. Looks like some kind of facility. Not too big but it's more than nothing"

  "Ok I'm going that way" said Steve in his Captain's voice "Everyone do the same except Hawkeye and Banner. Clint, you take the jet, land it near us and join us. Bruce, you stay inside till we call, got it?"

  Several affirmative calls were heard and the Captain made his way to the location indicated by Iron Man.

  After a few minutes of running he saw Tony landing next to a small building that stand out next to the endless trees.

  "Thermal Vision doesn't catch anything but it can be easily mistaken by big walls" said Tony.

  Natasha and Thor came at the moment.

  "Should we go in?" Asked Natasha "Entrance is on the East side, looks like a normal door"

  "It always does, never is" said Clint who finally showed up.

  "We still have to go in"

  Iron Man shot the door down and they all got in the building. It was dark and they couldn't see what exactly was happening in it"

  "Wait, found the switch... I think it's a switch" called Natasha.

  As she flicked it and their eyes adjusted to the light, they realized what was inside it.

  "What the hell..." Murmured Steve.

  "I think I have to talk to my brother..." Said Thor.

At SHIELD

  (Y/N) managed to sneak out the hospital wing and was now descending to the garage. She looked for the jet that was closer to the door and knocked the guard out by hitting him over the head with a stolen gun.

  "Sorry uhh" she looked at the plait with his name "Bob. Sorry Bob"

  She got in it and put on the intercom.

  "Phil, this might be a good time to open the door for me"

  Coulson chuckled from the other side.

  "Oh no! I accidentally pressed this button right here!" He said sarcastically "Now she'll be able to escape! What ever shall we do?"

  (Y/N) laughed.

  "Thanks Phil"

  "Now remember to get rid of the intercom or Fury will track you down"

  "Right"

  "What're you going to do?"

  "I have a plan" she said confidently.

  "Is it a good one?"

....

  "I have a plan"

  "(Y/N)?"

  "Yeah?"

  "Be safe"

  She smirked.

  "Not making any promises" 

  Right before she took the intercom off, she heard an alarm going off on the other side.

  "Coulson, what's going on?" She asked.

  "The Avengers have reported something, hold on" he stayed silent as he heard the rest of the warning "Loki's magic... They found something. It's a portal, (Y/N)"

  "What?! How?! That's not possible! This is bad"

  "I don't know... This is bad"

  "I already said that"

  "It seemed worth repeating. (Y/N) you have to get rid of the intercom, now!"

  "Ok. I'll call you later"

  She took the little device and crushed it with her foot.

  "Romania, here I go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOKI'D  
> Tell me what you think!!  
> And I'd also love to know if adding Loki to the story was a good idea and what excites you about it  
> I'm still thinking if I add him as an ending or not  
> And thank you guys!!!!  
>  -KB-


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE  
> I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT  
> Things have been a bit difficult you know?  
> But I have been working on this chapter for a long while  
> It's even a bit longer that normal (like 200 words longer, nothing much)  
> I hope you like this one  
> And tell me in the comments  
> GOD I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS  
> And thank you very much for the support and for not giving up on me  
> Anyway  
> If you see any mistakes I may have done, please report them to me so I can correct them as soon as I can  
> AND THANKS FOR READING MY LOVELIES  
> -KB-

  "We cannot leave this area without surveillance" said the Captain. 

  "But what about Loki?" Asked Nat.

  "Thor?" He said, looking at the God expectantly.

  "I shall speak to him. But I must return to my realm. As soon as I have news, I'll report them"

  Thor took his hammer and flew away, disappearing from their sight.

  "Call it, Cap" said Iron Man.

  "Call Dr Selvig and Dr Pym. Let Banner and Stark be there. The rest will be here and do a 360 surveillance. Widow, you'll be inside and tell us immediately if anything goes in or out"

  Everyone took their places and waited for the arrival of the rest of the scientists.

  Meanwhile (Y/N) was landing the jet right next to theirs. 

  She got out of her jet and approached the other jet slowly. She got in very discreetly, ready to ask any other agent that could be inside what exactly was going on.

  But there were none.

  Except Bruce, who was sitting in a corner with headphones.

  "Bruce?" She called softly.

  He hadn't noticed she was there.

  "Bruce" she called more forcefully.

  He still didn't notice.

  Sighing softly, she approached him and tapped him on his shoulder, to which he responded by crying out.

  "(Y/N)?!"

  "Did you just....yelp?" She laughed.

  "W-What? No...." He said embarrassed, blushing a bit "Wait... What're you doing here?"

  "You know me" she said looking sideways and smirking "Fury needs to work a bit more if he wants to keep me under lock and key"

  "We didn't know-"

  "We'll discuss that later but for now... I need you to help me"

  "With?"

  "What's going on? And where are they? And what is this whole deal with a portal? And since we're on the topic, did you know penguins don't have knees?" She asked with a very serious face.

  "Long story. I'm not sure. Wherever they are, they found a portal similar to the one in New York. Yes, I did know that and how is that about the current topic?" He answered quickly but laughing on that last part.

  She laughed with him.

  "Anyway, I need to check their tracking device but I need you to promise me you're not going to tell anyone I was here"

  He got up and stood in front of her.

  "And if I don't?" He said with a sudden bravery that shocked both of them.

  Only when he got close to her did she notice that he was wearing a little earpiece.

  "Is that... ADAM?"

  "Y-Yeah" he stuttered, becoming aware of the proximity between them "I have one for you, hold on"

  He looked in her (e/c) eyes for a second and then moved away as if it was difficult. As he was rummaging through a few things, (Y/N) waited.

  "So you actually did not know..."

  "Mmm?" He asked distracted.

  "That Fury tried to keep me away from the mission"

  He stopped for a moment and looked at her sideways.

  "And how exactly did he try that?"

  "By handcuffing me to my hospital bed, and no, this is not an expression" she smirked "as if he could ever contain me"

  Suddenly Bruce shouted.

  "It's not here!"

  "What do you mean?"

  "Your ADAM device, it's not here"

  She looked confusedly at him. 

  "What do you mean it's not here?"

  "I mean it's not here"

  "You don't say"

  They stopped what they were doing and looked at each other.

  (Y/N) giggled.

  Bruce let out a chuckle.

  And soon they were laughing hysterically, grabbing each other's shoulders and bowing a bit.

  They finally stopped after a good minute and sighed. Suddenly they got serious.

  "We're gonna die, aren't we?" She asked.

  "Oh yeah"

  "Can you at least give me a normal intercom?"

  "Hold on" he picked something up and gave it to her "here"

  "What can you tell me about the portal that they found?"

  He looked confused for a moment.

  "Not much, I'm still waiting for Dr Selvig and Dr Pym so all I know is what they told me. Its almost identical to the one from New York so we're thinking that it'll probably close the same way, as in, we need Loki and his scepter. Personally... I don't buy it. If Loki didn't do this then his scepter won't close it but I guess we need to ask him. Thor is taking care of that"

  "....Shit"

  "Yeah"

  (Y/N) sighed again.

  "How do you destroy a monster without becoming one?"

  Bruce looked at her with understanding but before he could answer, his intercom went off.

  "Dr Banner?" Asked Steve.

  "I'm here" he answered without taking his eyes off (Y/N)'s eyes.

  "We might need the Other Guy. Some kind of smoke is coming from the other side of the portal. Stay put"

  (Y/N) grinned.

  "I think it's the perfect time to reveal myself in a dramatic but emotional way"

  She took the intercom and stepped away from Bruce.

  "See you on the other side?" He asked.

  "We'll see" she joked.

  She then materialized and disappeared. Bruce deduced that she had teleported outside and was now waiting for the right moment to show herself to the other Avengers. Just as he was sitting down again, he heard her voice as if it was very far away.

  "Shit.... There's something messing with my powers. Bruce, if you can still hear me, don't worry. I won't be able to show up where I want to but it won't take me long to come back. Just do as you're to-"

  He stopped hearing her and sighed.

  "Don't fail me, (Y/N)"

Meanwhile in Asgard 

  "Brother!" Exclaimed Thor, as he entered Loki's cell.

  Loki remained silent.

  "There are things you must explain"

  "Of course there are. That does not mean I shall" 

  "It's another portal, Loki"

  That got his attention.

  "I assume it's similar to mine" he took a second to observe Thor "You look desperate, oh dear brother" he said with sarcasm "is something in danger?"

  Thor looked at his feet.

  "Loki, please... Do not make this more difficult than it already is"

  Loki smirked.

  "So there is... Something in danger, right? Something? No, someone. Part of your team?" Loki squinted trying figure out "So it is! Honestly, I thought you knew better by now"

  "I'm here to protect Midgard. They are in a forest where only one building can be seen. The portal is inside"

  Suddenly, Loki got quiet.

  "Brother?"

  "I sense... magic. Powerful magic. Teleportation. In Midgard" he looked at Thor and noticed him realizing who it was "Let us have some fun"

  He concentrated his powers and, soon enough, (Y/N)'s particles started to take form.

  They heard her voice.

  " Shit.... There's something messing with my powers. Bruce, if you can still hear me, don't worry. I won't be able to show up where I want to but it won't take me long to come back. Just do as you're told and be safe" she said as she materialized.

  When the teleportation was finally over, she looked around until she saw Thor and Loki. She looked at Loki, squinting her eyes. Something didn't look...right.

  "Thor?! Wait... Is this... Asgard?"

  "Welcome to my realm, (Y/N)" he said.

  "(Y/N)?" Loki asked with slight confusion.

  "Ah yes! You must be Loki. Hate to bother you but could you maybe help us with a certain portal in Midgard?" She asked hopefully. 

  Thor looked at her sympathetically.

  "Lady (Y/N)... I do not think-"

  "Very well" Loki interrupted, making Thor do a double take "but we must speak alone"

  "I do not trust her with you-"

  "It is not you that has to trust me"

  Silence was made.

  "Very well" said Thor. He took (Y/N)'s hand for a second and looked at her eyes. He then quickly dropped it and left the room.

  Immediately Loki's demeanor changed and (Y/N) looked at him suspiciously. 

  Instead of looking hurt and sad like he did before he now looked normal and as arrogant as ever.

  He got up from the floor and walked towards her.

  "Should I be scared?" She asked truly confused.

  He smirked evily.

  "Quite so"

  He grabbed her throat when he was close enough and pushed her against the nearest wall and lifted her at his eye level.

  "Ok. Rude" she said with difficulty through her nearly crushed throat.

  "Perhaps you can tell me if you should be afraid or not" he smirked again at her scared face and got close to her "Worship me!"

  She tighten her lips so she could stop the giggle from escaping her but failed. He got confused as she laughed at him.

  "Why aren't you worshipping me, mortal?!"

  She stopped laughing and looked at him still smirking. The body in front of him suddenly evaporated and left no trace. He turned around to find her sitting in the table he had knocked over.

  "Not interested, thanks" she noticed her confused face "Surely you don't think I'm that stupid! To trust you alone in a cell like this"

  "I may have underestimated you" he squinted his eyes at her with anger "but you underestimate me too"

  She sighed.

  "Listen, Loki, I do respect you even though I don't accept of your methods. But I do know that you understand what this means. You are no longer working for Thanos but you do remember what it's like" her voice was reduced to a whisper "I have no business or fight to start with you. I just want- we just want your opinion, your honest opinion mind you, about this portal because I doubt this is your doing"

  He remained silent, walking around her.

  "...Why?"

  "Why what?"

  "Why help people who have only brought you pain? I can sense it"

  He stopped right in front of her. She looked at his eyes. 

  "It's what I was born for" she said again quietly "Yes, I do like saving people but without the powers, without the fight... What am I here for? That's why"

  "Anyone who would even think of asking me such a request must be an idiot"

  "Then mark me down as an idiot. But never say I don't do what I say I'm going to do. And right now, that's saving my world"

  He observed her once again.

  "I can see it in your eyes. You tell the truth" he sat down next to the wall again "Tell me, (Y/N), do you also save the ones who don't deserve it? The ones that have brought evil into your precious Midgard, the ones who gave another meaning to the word 'terror', who play with the life and death of others? Do you intent to save those?"

  "Yes" she answered with conviction "Because I believe in second chances. Above all, we are the same, us humans"

  They stayed silent for a few minutes after that. (Y/N) got down from the table and sat on the opposite side of the cell from Loki.

  "I like you. You surprise me in the middle of billions of idiots"

  "Why thank you! You're so kind"

  "Send Thor in again"

  She got out of the cell momentarily to call Thor back.

  "Brother, will you help us?" Asked Thor, not wasting time.

  "Very well, I shall. But I'll only listen to her" he said glacing at (Y/N).

  "Well, doesn't that make me feel special"

  "Tell us what you know Loki"

>>>Time Skip<<< 

  In Romania, Bruce had gotten out of the jet to see the portal while the Captain, Black Widow, Iron Man and Hawkeye were outside the building, trying to find anything else.

  Suddenly, Hawkeye spoke on the intercom.

  "Uuuhhh Captain? We have visitors"

  "Are they attacking?!"

  "No, we know these ones. It's Thor. He came back with Loki and....(Y/N)?"

  "(Y/N)?!" Everyone shouted.

  As they went to the same place, (Y/N) put on her own intercom and turned it on.

  "Good evening, children"

  "(Y/N)! How did you even-"

  "I don't have the time nor the crayons to explain it to you right now. Just get here"

  Which they did.

  When they were finally in the same place, Cap spoke out.

  "We better get in there. Black Widow reported smoke coming out of the portal about 40 minutes ago. Dr Banner is already in there but Dr Selvig and Dr Pym seem to be unavailable. (Y/N)-"

  "I swear I'll explain later. Just... Be happy to see me, ok?"

  "Oh believe me, I am" he answered "What have you got for us, Thor?"

  "My brother-"

  "Do not call me that"

  "-agreed to help...but will only listen to Lady (Y/N)"

  They stayed silent but took Loki to see the portal.

  "Hey Brucie!" Said (Y/N).

  "So you didn't get in trouble after all"

  "Never said that. Loki? What do you think?"

  Loki was completely silent and unmovable.

  "...Loki?"

  "This is the work of Thanos. It's similar to mine but much weaker" he frowned "There's something wrong with this..."

  They all looked at each other concerned.

  Loki frowned even deeper.

  "You must get out of here. Now!"

  "Why?" Asked Natasha.

  "Because it's a trap"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO???  
> Did you like it????  
> Tell me!!  
> Your opinion always matters to me  
> Thanks for reading  
> -KB-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!!!!!  
> Thank you for reading!!  
>  -KB-


End file.
